


Keep Up Sweetheart

by Startravler11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Thirteenth Doctor Era, reader(f)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startravler11/pseuds/Startravler11
Summary: While trying to uncover the mystery of who or what exactly is killing MI6 agents, you begin to form a connection with ex-agent O, that is until he is revealed as the Master. Taken away from the rest of your fam, you find yourself with the Master in his Tardis, but why are you there?
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

After the chaos of the night, there was an unsettling stillness in the atmosphere. You were genuinely spooked with the occurrences that evening: The alien projection that had almost entered the Tardis and found you all again and the poor security guards who died trying to protect you all. You tried to remain optimistic, the Doctor would find a way out of this wouldn’t she? You suppressed your fear until you couldn’t anymore. The nail in the coffin came when Yaz appeared in that glass box, with a look of sheer terror. The Doctor immediately got her out of there fussing over her. Yaz for once in her life did not say a word to the Doctor. That was really when reality set in. What had Yaz seen? What could be so bad that she would shut out the Doctor? Did you even want an answer to that question?  
You distanced yourself from the group, sitting in a chair in the far-off corner, trying to conjure up brave thoughts. A gentle hand on rested on your shoulder, pulling you back to reality.  
“Y/n,” the Doctor said, “I’m going to take Yaz and Graham to go grab Ryan”  
You started to get up but the Doctor stopped you.  
“I was thinking you oughta stay here with and O, make sure that everything is all good here.”  
“Why just me?” You got the sense that the Doctor did not want to leave Yaz right now.  
“I just wanted to check something out, we’re gonna pop off and come back with a plan in the morning. And you know how Graham needs to sleep in his own bed on the Tardis” She looked at you adding, “You’ll be alright?”  
“Of course, you know me Doctor,” you said trying to shake off your fright from the evening.  
“I know you will.” The timelord squeezed your hand before disappearing into the box with the two Sheffielders.  
You watched as the box faded away leaving you alone with O.  
You were suddenly hyperaware of the fact that you were now alone with the attractive ex MI6 agent.  
O made eye contact with you and gave a small grin. “Guess it’s just you and me now.”  
“I guess so.” You tried to smile back but found the events of the night just made it impossible.  
O turned back to his computer, punching in numbers and codes, attempting to reboot the security system.  
You rose from the seat, parting the curtain, gazing into the night. Everything seemed almost peaceful, the outback was still, yet the darkness loomed, and who knew what it was hiding. You shivered.  
“You alright love?” a soft voice said causing you to turn around.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
The agent frowned. His soft eyes holding your gaze. “No, you’re not.” He said gently “You’re scared, and I don’t blame you.”  
You responded with a sigh.  
O gestured you over to the couch. Once you were seated, he asked: “Would you like to talk about what your feeling?”  
You ended up venting to him tearfully. You told him about how scared you were of the creatures who nearly got into the Tardis and pulled Yaz into a different dimension.  
O listened respectfully, not interrupting you even once. Once you were done he rubbed your back gently.  
“Well y/n, I think that these aliens must be unlike anything you’ve encountered before. And I’ll bet it must have terrified you having it infiltrate the Tardis, where you’ve always felt safe.”  
You nodded.  
His eyes locked with your softening. “But you’re safe here, I promise you. I upgraded my systems, no more of those creatures will be coming here tonight.” He seemed very sure of himself. You somehow believed every word he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and O become fast friends

You and O became fast friends, once you were feeling more like yourself, the two of you were thick as thieves, chatting and laughing like old friends. You opened up to O, telling him all about your life, about how the Doctor found you and how much you loved seeing the universe with her. O was very curious about the Doctor, asking you about every detail of your trips, the aliens you met and the places you’d seen.  
You ended up sleepily resting your head on his shoulder.  
“So what’s it like for you?” You asked.  
“What?” he responded.  
“You know, being a spy, hiding out in Australia, with all your techy gadgets, you must be living the dream.”  
O chuckled. “I suppose I am” he mused.  
“Doesn’t it get lonely though?” You inquired.  
O sighed. “I suppose it does.” He paused “But I’ve got plenty to keep me busy.”  
He began stroking your hair. You relaxed into his touch.  
“I think you should go to bed.” O said breaking the silence. He pulled you to your feet. “Come on, you’ll want to be well-rested in the morning. You can have my bed tonight.”

***  
You woke up late the next morning. Somehow you had missed the landing of the Tardis and the chatter from the Doctor. You climbed out of bed and down the ladder to the main room. O was seated with Graham on the couch. O smiled as you came down. Before you could say anything,  
You were greeted by the Doctor coming out of the Tardis. “About time you woke up y/n” the Doctor smiled. “I made ice tea. Or at least I think it’s ice tea.” She looked at it questioningly. 

The team began to formulate a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in place, now it's time to get ready.

You found yourself left alone in the Tardis wardrobe. The others had all grabbed their outfits and had assembled in the console room. You found yourself having a bit more trouble. Yaz was wearing a black sequin top and the Doctor a suit, but you felt you still wanted to wear a dress despite yourself. You supposed it was an insecurity that had popped up today, wanting to look feminine, even if this was a dangerous mission, not a party. You sighed, why was this so difficult for you.  
“Still haven’t made up your mind yet” you spun around to see O smirking at you. “I don’t imagine this party will last very long.”  
You blushed. “Just fussing I guess; I don’t know why.”  
“I think I do.” O said, “You’ve felt like the last day and a half have been out of your control, scary, and finding something nice to wear to the party is your way of controlling something.”  
You looked down. “I suppose you’re right”  
He chuckled a bit. “You’ll find something, don’t worry love.”

O was right, you did end up finding something. You found a nice top and an elegant skirt which wasn’t too long and was designed with shorts on the inside. This was perfect.

You met everyone in the console room.  
Graham smiled at her. “y/n, I hope you know that you’re showing us all up, looking like a princess.”  
You laughed at his comment.  
You met O’s gaze across the console room. He smiled brightly at you. You felt your heart skip a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal

Not even an hour later, after gambling with O and having a motorcycle chase, you found yourself on Barton’s plane with everyone.  
You were catching your breath when you realized the Doctor and O were having a bit of a stand-off.  
O’s eyes shifted, scaring you. “Caught me!” he said.  
The following events were a blur, his house in the sky, his taunts to the Doctor and finally calling himself the master.  
The Doctor looked genuinely terrified; this couldn’t be good.  
You looked back to O as he teased the Doctor.  
It was the same person in front of them but everything about him seemed to have changed. His eyes which before were soft and kind were dark and unstable, his movements were exaggerated, and his presence seemed overall domineering.  
“O?” you asked when he paused for a breath.  
He looked at you, with those dark eyes. Your heart sank, no more butterflies or skipping beats, now you felt nothing but fear.  
“Oh y/n, keep up sweetheart, O is gone, well not gone, he’s a man very close to my heart.”  
You watched in terror as he pulled out a matchbox, revealing the shrunken agent.  
“I ambushed him on his first day of work and took his identity”  
“So you’re not O!” Ryan stated.  
“Call me Master!”  
Your gaze flickered between the Master and the Doctor who for once seemed frozen with fear. Up thousands of feet in the air, you feared for your life.  
Finally, the Doctor ran to the front of the plane “where’s Barton”

The Master laughed as he told them to check the seat.  
You don’t recall what happened after, what was said, how the Doctor tried to disarm the Bomb, all you knew was that the Master was grabbing your arm. He spun you to face him.  
“Stick with me y/n,”  
“You let her go right now!!!” the Doctor shouted. Yaz and Ryan ran to help you. You struggled, trying to get out of his grasp.  
“I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you.” The master said causing your friends to halt in caution. “I control everything, even these guys.” The master snapped summoning the glowing enemies and setting them on the Doctor.  
“Before you die, you should know that everything you know is a lie” and in an instant, the master pressed a button, and the plane along with all your friends vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

A blinding light engulfed you all around, followed by the thunderous sound of air attacking your ears. You had never liked teleportation, the Doctor made it seem like a breeze, but you always found it disorienting. The feeling of nothingness, and the feeling of not quite being in your own body, even if it was only for half a second.  
When you emerged from the vortex of light, you found yourself in the familiar space of O’s shack- no, not O, the Master! He was still holding on to your arm. The man chuckled as he watched you looked around wildly.  
“Alright there love?” he asks innocently.  
He lets you go, and you immediately rush to the window, your hands touching the window panes. The house appeared to be suspended mid-air just like you had seen out the window of the plane. Now the plane seemed nowhere to be found.  
“Where’s the plane!” you demanded.  
The Master inched closer to you a low laugh in his throat.  
“My dear y/n” His eyes were locked on yours. “Didn’t I make it clear that no one will be making it out alive” any other time you would have shied away from his gaze but right now you were fuming.  
“You’re wrong! The Doctor will find a way”  
“Oh you naive human, she won’t be doing any rescuing anymore”  
“What did you do to her?”  
You flinched as the Master snapped his fingers again, and one of the glowing aliens appeared.  
“These creatures are known as the Kasaavin, we have…shall we say similar interests.”  
You were too busy backing away from the Kasaavin approaching you to ask what he meant.  
“So now it’s my turn to talk love. I’m permitting you to keep your life, but the instant that you disobey me, I will give the order and the Kasaavin will kill you.” He smirked, “Is that clear love?” You thought of the agent at MI6, laying in a lifeless state, a coma which she would never wake up from and her DNA completely rewritten.  
You gave a silent nod.  
“Good.” With a snap of his fingers, the creature was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The Master had seemed to lose interest in you. After his show with the Kasaavin, you decided it was best to keep the questions to a minimum, or at least just for now. You wanted to know why he brought you here, what the hell was going on, who were the Kasaavin, but you just couldn’t. Your heart ached for your friends. The plane was lost, possibly forever, and your friends along with it. You shook the thought away. Your fam was clever, especially the Doctor, she’d find a way out of this.   
And save me too! The distant thought appeared in the back of your mind. You sighed. The Doctor had no idea where you were. You’d have to fend for yourself.  
You had sat yourself down in one of the chairs, not wanting to get on the Master’s bad side by wandering around. That didn’t stop you from analyzing everything using your eyesight. You took your time looking around. The shack looked more or less the same as it had before, the only difference seemed to be a console with red holograms that appeared in the middle of the room. It looked very familiar.  
Your eyes began to dart back and forth between the Master and the consol.  
The Master noticed your wandering eyes. He met your gaze. “Something the matter y/n sweetheart?”  
Ignoring his patronizing comment, you rose from your seat and spoke for the first time in what seemed to be an hour.  
“The console” you began “and the O’s house flying in the sky! It’s a Tardis isn’t it?”   
The Master looked delighted at your conclusion. He smiled and clapped his hands manically just as he had on the plane.  
“Well done y/n, you really are clever aren’t you?” He now stood directly in front of you. So close you could smell the cologne that O had worn to Barton’s party.  
“Is that why you took me then? Because you think I’m clever! Or is it just for your amusement?”  
The Master’s expression darkened. “Careful, don’t forget who controls the Kasaavin.”  
You looked down at your feet and sighed. He had you beat.  
He gently lifted up your chin and smiled at you. Your heart squeezed in your chest. You could have sworn you had seen O for a second, but alas, the crazy gaze of the Master returned. “Do I make myself clear?”  
You blinked back tears. “Yes!” you said.  
“Yes who?” he retorted  
“Yes, Master!”


	7. Chapter 7

You were not happy at all with this arrangement with the master. You felt as small and meek as a dormouse. What could you do though? What would the Doctor do if she was in this situation? Probably intimidate him, which you had tried and failed at far too quickly. You wished that you could just call your fam to come and get you, but alas, taking your phone away and destroying it was one of the first things the Master had done.

You were seated in a chair, your nose in a book, far too distracted to read, but having a barrier between you and the Master eased your anxieties a bit. You longed to be in the Doctor’s Tardis, watching the Doctor dance around the console, the yellow light from the columns illuminating the space with a soft glow. You longed to hear the gentle hum of the Tardis, the rhythmic rise and fall almost like it was breathing.

The Master’s Tardis sounded nothing like the Doctor’s. It sounded shriller and harsher with every sound it made. Was it even possible for a Tardis to be evil? It sure sounded like it to you.

You were so lost in your own thoughts, you jumped as a hand-pulled the book down from in front of your face. The Master rolled his eyes at you.  
“Sorry to interrupt sweetheart but I thought you should know that we landed.”  
“Landed where?”  
“In London 2020, to visit my assistant.”  
You knew immediately that he was talking about Barton.  
“And you want me to come with you?” You asked him.  
He pulled you to your feet, startling you.  
“No, I want you to make yourself scarce. Go upstairs and I don’t want to hear a sound from you.”  
“Wait what?” you asked confused.  
“Sorry,” his eyes were intense. “Did you want a bedtime story?”  
You decided not to respond to him and hastily made your way up the ladder.  
‘Joke’s on him’ you thought. You were truly exhausted. At least now you had an excuse to hide away from him.  
You found yourself lying on the bed, rather the barebones cot, that you had slept on only the night before. Tears welled up in your eyes. You thought about O, how kind and genuine he seemed. You thought of the butterflies you had when you were with him, how he generously lent you his bed that night. How had so much changed in one day?  
You tried to shake the feelings away. O was gone. It seemed he never existed. Still, you had become so close with O and shared so much, you felt betrayed when he was revealed to be the Master.  
You cried yourself silently to sleep, praying once again that the Doctor would take you away from this.

****

The Master heard everything from downstairs. He hesitated. The sound of humans crying was far from new to him. The Doctor, after all, seemed to pick his share of emotional ones. There was something about y/n though. When she asked him why he took her along, he truly did not know the answer himself. Maybe it was the mere innocence of her soul or her eyes that sparkled with intelligence. He would never admit it to her, but when he was acting as O, he actually seemed to enjoy her company.  
Perhaps he should be nicer to her. When this business with the Kasaavin was through, maybe he could even keep her a pet, just like the Doctor had her pets. He supposed he could do well with one. Having someone to go on adventures. Maybe even more.

He thought then of how scared she looked the past several hours. The Master decided that she had gotten the message by now. No need to hammer in his authority anymore. 

*****  
When you woke up, you found yourself nestled with a new fuzzy blanket that was certainly not there when you had gone to bed. On the nightstand, you saw a mug of tea. Picking it up you found it was your favourite. You paused. Did the Master remember your tea preference? And give you a blanket? Why on earth would he do that?


	8. Chapter 8

You decided to wait a tick before heading back down to the console room. You heard no voices, but you were still cautious so as to not interrupt his meeting with Barton.   
Eventually, you just couldn’t take it anymore and decided that you’d risk climbing down the ladder.   
You found the Master leaning against the console drinking a cup of coffee. You took a double-take. He almost looked like O for a moment. He seemed casual, having shed his suit jacket and silently drinking his cup.  
When you stepped down from the last rung you caught his attention and he began to speak to you.  
“Sleep well?” he asked gently. You hesitated, what game was he playing at?  
When you didn’t respond he chuckled. “That well huh? Coffee!?”  
You still did not reply.  
“Well, that answers my question.” He passed you a cup that was placed precariously on the console.  
You gave him a questioning look which he mirrored. “I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re wondering”  
Desperate for some caffeine you decided to tempt the fates.   
Taking a sip, you were surprised to find it was your exact coffee order.  
“Thank you!” you said.  
“Cheers.” He said clinking his mug against hers.  
You once again, found yourself now knowing how to respond.   
“What’s the plan for today?” you asked, not expecting an answer, more so just trying to make small talk.  
He shrugged.  
“I thought we’d have a conversation over a nice breakfast.”  
You almost spit out your coffee. “Really?” You had to be dreaming.  
The master made a pretend hurt look by putting a hand over his heart.  
“Don’t tell me you don’t eat breakfast?”  
“Why?” Why was he being kind to you? Why was he wanted to have a chat? Why Did he have you in the first place? You had so many questions.  
He smirked in a playful, but not too chaotic fashion.  
“It’s my treat my dear y/n”   
He put the mug down and approached a door you hadn’t seen before.   
As he opened it he looked at you telling you “Wardrobe is down the hall, past the kitchen, under the stairs and through the conservatory. Get dressed and freshened up, and we’ll leave.”  
You hesitated before trekking through the corridors of the Master’s Tardis.


	9. Chapter 9

You emerged dressed in a simple yet elegant sundress. The Master smiled playfully when he saw you. He was dressed in a green shirt and matching waistcoat. He had one hand fiddling with switches on the console.  
“Well I must say that is an improvement!” he jested.  
“From my bedhead look? I’d hope so.” You replied dismissively. You looked away from his gaze, pretending to be interested in the rising and falling column, only for a second later for it to stop.  
“We’re here!” the Master said, almost impatiently. He offered you his hand which you took hesitantly. It wasn’t really as if you had a choice here.  
The Master led you out of his Tardis.  
You found yourself outside of a London Café.  
You stiffened. What was the Master playing at?  
“Relax love.” He whispered in your ear.  
He led you to an outside table where a waitress took your order. Judging from her accent, you were still in England.  
“So y/n.” You took a nervous sip of your hot chocolate as he spoke.  
“I said we would have a chat so…” Your heart fluttered nervously. “It’s your turn to ask me anything you want to know.”  
You nearly choked on your drink.  
“Sorry what?”  
The Master chuckled at your awkwardness.  
“Well, seeing as you told me, or rather O all about yourself, I’d say it’s fair you were able to ask me some questions.”  
You hesitated, looking into his mischievous cholate coloured eyes, assuming this must be a joke. He looked serious.  
“Come on!” he said playfully, almost like it was a game “you know you’re curious.” He had you there. You thought to yourself, when would you ever get another chance like this to find out all about him?  
“Okay.” You started cautiously, not forgetting that he could summon the Kasaavan at any time.  
You waited until the waitress disappeared, after bringing both of your plates.  
“How do you know the Doctor really?”  
The Doctor grinned wickedly. Clearly, he had been waiting for you to ask this.  
“I’m her best enemy.”  
“But what does that mean?” you pushed.  
His eyes shifted excitedly. “You see, me and the Doctor, we go way back. We both lived on Gallifrey together, played together as children, she was my first friend.” He then added playfully “We had a lot of firsts together,” he said with a wink. You blushed.  
“Gallifrey?” you asked.  
“The Doctor and I come from a race called the timelords.”  
“That’s why you both have Tardises!”  
He smirked at you. “Clever girl y/n.”  
“But why didn’t the Doctor recognize you?”  
“Timelords, we have the ability to cheat death by changing our appearances. We call it regeneration.”  
You vaguely remember the Doctor referring to herself as a white-haired Scotsman. It was beginning to click.  
You began to focus on the Master and the issue at hand. He still was plotting something with the Kasaavin.  
Your face went stern. “Why did you establish yourself at MI6? What exactly was the benefit? Couldn’t you execute your plan without pretending to be O?”  
The master smiled innocently.  
“It got the Doctor’s attention didn’t it?”  
The Doctor! Your fam! You suddenly remembered the plane.  
“That plane didn’t really crash did it.”  
“Fortunately for you, no and your friend the Doctor is alive.”  
You brightened. Your fam!!! They were okay.  
The master looked annoyed.  
“Isn’t that a good thing for you though? If the Doctor died, you wouldn’t be able to fight her anymore.”  
The Master sighed. “You think that I’d really want her dead sweetheart she’s my best enemy.”  
You saw something almost resembling compassion in his eyes.  
“Enough questions, let’s go love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first posted story ever. I hope you enjoy, please feel free to comment or if you have any suggestions, don't be a stranger.


End file.
